Quinn
Quinn Therassius Alterine is the protagonist of Tales of Meropolis and the kingdom's current Defender. A youth hailing from the island of Kanata, Quinn was initially found near the aftermath of a shipwreck by an "otherworldy" princess, who asked for his help with saving her kingdom from a great enemy. Quinn's agreement to this began a long and grueling journey to rediscover his identity and purpose in Chioria, along with him discovering the mysteries and wonders of various races he never knew existed. Appearance General Quinn is a teenage boy assumed to be around fourteen or sixteen. His frame is a hybrid between that of an ectomorph's and a mesomorph's, sporting thinness and height of the former but lacking large amounts of muscle definition from the latter; instead, he only has what appears to be the beginnings of a built figure. Physical Quinn is described as having near-faded skin, coal-black hair, and dull eyes of an unknown color, although illustrations and descriptions hint it to be a pale blue, and Karali even states that Quinn's eyes reminds her of "atani", a ftuit that is most often blue. Further details show that Quinn's hair is asymmetrically cut in some areas, and he has several "reminders" of fights (a missing front tooth, a slight scar by his lip and a much more visible scar on his forehead). Upon transitioning into a human/merwolf/adonis hybrid, Quinn's skin becomes slightly tanned and turns into fur. He keeps his hair, but his ears move upwards and become one with it. His legs obtain what can be described as "trousers made of scales": by this, it's simply stated that Quinn's legs become entirely covered in golden scales. His feet remain the same in addition to his hands and obtain no webbing. Besides that, some of Quinn's hair turn into whiskers. Interestingly enough, one of Quinn's eyes turns a brighter blue and the other turns to gold like his scales. Despite being a hybrid of these species, Quinn was not given gills due to the hybridization causing overrides. He is only able to breathe underwater without gills due to having an adonis' natural water affinity. After Quinn gives his life to restore the Ruins of Life, it's revealed a mysterious figure gave Quinn Markahlihnni's blood. When he stands up after the sudden resurrection, Quinn's skin is near-white due to a lack of proper bloodflow, and his eyes have transitioned to a bloody orange color. Personality= Quinn is somewhat rowdy in Kanata, even showing potential thief traits that mostly appear amongst the citizens of Cistern. History Early Life Quinn was born to Derek and Winifred Alterine in a rather seedy area only known as Cistern. His father wasn't around to raise him for unknown reasons, although Winifred states he was one of the many casualties in a shipwreck. As a result of this, his mother was usually strict towards him and was not able to afford many luxuries. Trivia *Quinn isn't a fan of sweets, but he occasionally ate cinnamoncakes while in Kanata. *Quinn is hinted to feel bisexual tendencies in terms of sexual orientation, as he considers Karali to be "intriguing", but also sees Cori as "charming." This may potentially be discussed more in future installments. *Quinn used to have a sister in the early drafts of the story named Gwen. She was scrapped due to Cori mostly taking her role, and personality changes would have made Gwen a female duplicate of her brother. *Quinn was born on the twelfth day of Windsnap during the fifth era, which is sometimes abbreviated to W12, 5E. *Quinn's name is Irish, and means "wise". This meaning sometimes compliments his personality, but also has the potential of contradicting it as well. *Quinn was partially inspired off of Drew Ferran from Wereworld, a series that partially inspired Meropolis' original manuscript. *Quinn originally became a merwolf through spiked cider in the original manuscript. This was later considered to be unrealistic due to a Mer's updated body chemistries, and the reason why he became a merwolf is now made ambiguous, other than the fact Karali had something to do with it. *Quinn may possibly become a Royal one day, but it will still not erase his hybrid species, even if he loses his legs. *Quinn's age has fluctuated throughout the history of the series, but he has always remained within the teen range, and it's certain he'll be an adult near the end. *If Quinn wasn't found by Karali, he would have successfully gotten to Ratnapp but wouldn't have built much of a future. The conflict between the Chieftain and the Mer also would have been resolved in the form of a war, but the outcome would have been entirely different, as neither side have won. How exactly it would have turned out, however, would be a spoiler. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Bisexual Category:Non-Royals Category:Alterine Family Category:Arka Family Category:Meropolan Immigrants Category:Kanatian Category:Chiorian